


idk yet

by jjangmei



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjangmei/pseuds/jjangmei
Summary: blegh





	idk yet

“Nysa! We must go! The temple must be abandoned!” 

“No! No, I won’t leave them!” 

“The dragons can fight their own battle Nysa, you must go! Now!”

Nysa shakes her arms free of the Fire Sages and runs anyway, not looking back at the sage that calls after her. She moves forward with a single minded determination, lungs burning in the ash filled air, towards the roar of dragons and men alike. 

The great stair is full of soldiers, Fire Nation armor donning them as Sozin’s comet rages above. Two dragons, the very last two, soar through the grey air, brilliant red and blue swirling together as they fight the soldiers that throw blast after blast at them. 

Shaw cries in agony, his mighty roar shaking the very earth, and Nysa screams as she sees the tri-bladed harpoon stuck through the great bender’s tail. 

Nysa can hear nothing over his cries and the enraged screech of Ran as she dives to her twin. Nysa pulls her twin blades from the holster at the back of her waist, spinning them in her hands as she slices them across the back of the first soldier in her path. 

The soldiers, too concerned with trying to grab hold of the chains holding the Great Red Dragon tethered, don’t notice her until it’s too late and her blades or her flames have already finished their lethal dance across them. 

Halfway up the stair Nysa’s shoulders burn and her body aches, the fight before this one was long and already she aches with the pain of wounds sustained but still she fights, tears gathering in fury and desperation as she kicks and shoves and fights her way through her enemy. 

“Get that girl! She’s trying to free the dragons!” 

The call is behind her and Nysa breathes deep, hands hitting the earth, the metal loops of her blades held fast in the crook of her thumbs as she spins on her palms, fire roaring from the bared soles of her feet as she launches soldiers to their death below with flames sticking to their skin. 

Her teeth grit as she flips, pushing off her palms to bring her legs around the neck of another soldier, using the momentum of his Fire Fist to swing him into those climbing behind her and knocking them back a solid ways, some screaming as they cling to the ledge of the stair. 

Flames consume the space she occupied but she cuts through them with a breath and a flash of her swords, knocking two soldiers back in a slice, blood splashing across her cheeks and chest as she launches forward. 

She spins her blades again and leans low, foot flying high into the chin of a soldier and pulling back at the knee to quickly launch another blast after he falls. She’s nearly to the top now, no pain felt as fire dances in her veins. 

Another harpoon is launched and Ran catches it with her jaws, pulling free the tank it shot from and throwing it over the walls of the temple. Shaw cries out again and the sound is enough for a soldier to land a hit, Nysa cries out as a blade slices her abdomen below her cropped shirt. Red seeps into the top of her pants and already it’s fast spreading to soak her entire pant leg, clinging to her body as she knocks the soldier away with a well timed kick, ankle connecting with his neck below his helmet and launching him well off the very top of the platform as she reaches it. 

Fire blows past her and her skin tingles as it glances off. Ran knows who she is, has trained her these past four years, and the fire is merely heat and color on Nysa’s skin. She throws a glance at the Great Blue Dragon and bows her head, a moment of thanks before she runs, her own fire shooting from her soles to give her a boost as she lets out a battle cry, throwing every ounce of the fire within her into her blades and her body as she cuts down the Fire Nation army that has invaded her home. 

The chain that holds fast to Shaw is thick, nearly as thick as her arm, and at the first hit Nysa’s blades barely scratch it. Another and another and another. A nick is former and she throws her weight and the whole of her spirit into it as she brings her blades down again and again. 

Fire hits her back and this time she cries out, clenching her teeth as she sees the soldiers gathering anew behind her. She jumps, uses another blow against the chains as leverage and spins in a barrel roll, fire shooting from her soles big enough to be called a comet itself as she flips over the chains. 

Heat gathers in her hands and her blades seem to glow gold as she brings them down again. The chain is halfway through, a little more and Shaw will be free. 

Nysa gasps and can barely process the sight of the arrow sticking out of her shoulder before she turns and removes the hand from the soldier about to strike her down, his blade clattering to the floor. Another burst of dragon fire and Shaw cries out, Nysa’s ears ringing with it as she pulls the arrow from her body before and bites back a scream. 

Her blades glance off the metal but a few more blows should do it. She barely dodges the fire at her back and it scorches her leg as she flips back over it, landing on armored shoulders and putting her ankle over where her knee is hooked and using all her body weight to flip the soldier over her head and then his own. 

She rises from her crouch with both blades pointed up, blood spraying hot and wet across her skin as another body hits the platform. She spins and her arms ache with the force she puts into the blow, the chain finally snapping. 

Shaw roars, his body swirling with his twin’s as they rise into the sky, still fighting the soldiers that litter the temple. 

Nysa feels relief flood her and she lets her guard down a moment too long. The wet shulk of the sword as it plunges through her, it’s metal gleaming as it pushes through just above her navel, is barely heard over the ringing in her ears. 

It feels like the world falls silent around her, all she can hear is her own gasping breath and the clatter of her swords hitting the ground. Her hands tremble as they come to touch the metal gleaming from inside of her and she rubs her fingers together as they come away, wet and sticky and red. 

There’s pressure on her shoulder for a moment, a foot in her peripheral, and then horrible, agonizing pain as the blade is pulled from her. 

Nysa’s voice is broken, her hands coming to press on the spot that is quickly draining all the warmth from her body. Pain seeps through her and it burns in an unfamiliar way, hotter than any flame she has ever felt. It fills her and she tries to breathe through it but blood bubbles on her lips and it trails down her chin. 

She feels it as it soaks her shirt and sees it pool below, so much red spreading from where she’s been brought to her knees. 

Two great roars pulls her eyes up and finally a tear falls, the corner of her lips tugging up as Nysa spots the last to Great Dragons as they fly free above her. The last thing she sees are their eyes, gold like the sun itself, coming towards her through a great wall of dragon fire. 

Hours pass and the air is still. The ash has settled, Sozin’s comet has passed and the Phoenix Lord is defeated. A newly realized avatar stands in the dawn of a new world, and a single body lies at the top of the stairway of the Dragon Temple. 

Two great bodies, blue and red in turn, stand on either side. The body, a young firebender with golden skin and raven hair, lies still. Blood drained from a hole in her middle and the corners of her lips quirked in peace. Dragons are not known to be sentimental creatures but they are regal and loyal in nature. If not for physical form, this young bender before them could very well have been a Dragon herself. 

She’d fought with all the ferocity of a dragon. Blades wielded like talons and fire as an extension of her spirit. She’d cut down over a hundred and still she’d fought, the light of the sun in her eyes and her teeth bared. 

The trickle of footsteps back to the temple was uncared for by the dragons as they stood over the fallen form before them. A cry of grief though, was heard. One that echoed from one voice to another as the sages entered their courtyard, as the people of the temple protected by dragons came to see the broken body before them. 

The near ashen remains of soldiers were kicked haphazardly from the stairs as the sages ran for the girl but the life had left her already. Her body was cold and her spirit barely between the worlds, not yet passed but no longer tied to this world she had given her life for. 

The stillness of the dragons gave barely a halt to the sages as they knelt before Nysa’s body. Not even their own great healing would save her. All life had left her and not even the Avatar themself could bring her soul back to their world. 

She had been taken in by the sages, afraid of her own flames and broken in spirit. They had trained her, taught her, raised her as their own for four years. She’d gone from a scrappy girl, nearly broken by the war and the world, to the greatest warrior they had seen. The Great Dragons themselves had trained her and she’d danced with them, eyes ablaze as if the fire that burned in them filled her spirit as well. 

And now here she lay, their great warrior struck down, wounds littering her body. Jizai, the head sage, did not hold back his tears as he took her swords from the ground beside her and placed them in her hands, crossing her arms over her chest as he lay her in reverence, head touching the floor before her in the deepest show of respect. His daughter, for all purposes, dead before him. 

His eyes though were brought wide as the dragons lifted their heads and roared, a sorrowful and strong sound that shook the earth below him. He dared not lift his head as he felt the heat of dragon fire before him. 

If anyone asked what happened that day they would be met with all a different tale of what happened to Nysa Dragon-Daughter, her title and story coming to mark the halls of the temple for hundreds of years to come. And they all held some truth in them, but the one who knew was only the Great Sage himself.   
When he raised his head that day, as the wind beat around him and the dragon fire, in all it’s colorful splendor faded, he was blessed with a sight that brought him peace to his last moments. Shining white like the hottest flame, between the two greatest dragons Ran and Shaw, was the spirit of a warrior and as the great dragons lifted off, their wings beating like a hurricane, she was guided to the sun, into the very heart of the flame, where she would be reborn again to become herself, a Dragon.


End file.
